The invention concerns a multilayer body with an electrically conductive polymer layer, a process for the production thereof, and a transfer film for the production of the multilayer body.
Conventional products and processes in the semiconductor industry are being increasingly replaced by products and processes involving organic layers. Although in many cases organic semiconductors and conductors do not yet meet all technical demands nonetheless significant advances are becoming apparent, for example in relation to organic solar cells or polymer solar cells.
For constructing organic solar cells there is a need inter alia for organic conductor tracks and electrode layers, the electrical properties of which must be adjustable. It is known for the electrical conductivity of organic layers to be electrochemically adjusted. That however imposes limits on mass production using the roll-to-roll process which is geared to constant manufacturing conditions.
Electrically conductive polymers can frequently occur in the form of dispersions with a low solids proportion. It is precisely such dispersions that cannot be applied in structured form by printing processes, or can be so applied only with loss of quality, because they generally involve a water-like consistency.